


Beatles to Holiday!

by Quantum_Algae



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holidays, I'll try not to be too serious, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Algae/pseuds/Quantum_Algae
Summary: Modern AU where The Beatles goes to a huge house-farm place with a forest out the back.





	1. The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so sorry if it's an absolute mess... Welp, enjoy!

John wandered outside of the little mansion-like house, shivering slightly. He slowly took out a box of cigarettes and slid one out. He took the lighter out and lights the cigarette in one smooth movement. As he put everything back where they belong, he took in the grey sky that the great country of England is well-known for. He chuckled a little as he wondered just why he loved this place so much, all feelings of nationalism aside. You see, it has been a while since The Beatles or any of their members took a break. It’s always been writing session, recording albums, press, tour, and repeat. The tension in the studio got a little too tense and it became a little too much for their 20-years-old-or-so brains. So they decided that it would be great to have a little time off fame. Originally, the plan was to separate and do their own thing for a bit, but then, their absolutely brilliant manager, Brian Epstein, said that he has a friend who has a small, practically mansion, house in a secluded area near Scotland with a forest in the backyard and the owner was willing to lend it for free if they keep the house and surrounding land clean, since she doesn’t really use it. So basically, they paid by cleaning the house and keeping it usable in their stay of two months. The house was great, though it needed repairs and cleaning here and there and Paul immediately sprung into housewife mode (or mother-when-relatives-comes-to-visit mode) and gave everyone a part of the house to clean. They finally finished within two days of intense cleaning and repairing (Paul constantly keeping everyone in line) and have the next one month and 28 days to relax. As John stood there, puffing his cig and lost in thought, a figure approached. “Hey,” said figure called out, breaking John’s train of thought and startling him a bit. John turned his head towards the figure and squinted to make sense of the blurry mass (he left his glasses... somewhere and his contacts were in the front pocket of his backpack). The blurry mass got close enough for John to see a nest of fluffy, a bit messy, short, dark brown hair and he deduced it was Paul (added with the familiar voice he recognised so well). “Oh, hey, Paul. What’re you doin’ out here? ‘S a bit cold, innit?” John answered, finally. “Oh, y’know, I’ve got nothing to do inside. Ritch took the magazine with the pretty bird in it to his room an’ Geo asked if he could come but he was told no so now he’s just moping about the house.” Paul said as he took a cigarette out and was on the process of lighting it. “Couldn’t watch anything on my laptop or do anything with me phone either. Signal is absolutely shit here,” he continued as he puffs a smoke out. “Well, that is to be expected since we are in the middle of nowhere, really,” John chuckled. “Tried to get them to play with me but George just glared at me and Ringo already took off,” Paul chuckles as he shuffled closer and they stood there in silence, cold wind, ruffling their hair. After a while John noticed something a bit flashier than the all-black outfit Paul was wearing and the (also black) polaroid camera John gave to him, dangling around his neck. A dark blue converse that is definitely brand new (or else he probably would’ve worn it at least once). He snickered and commented, “Is that a sparkling, brand new, pair of dark blue converse that I haven’t seen before?” Paul snapped out of his daydream and looked down at the shoes. “Hmm? Oh, yeah. Mike gave it to me for my birthday and forced me to bring it out here. Quite nice though, innit?” John gave a small nod and hummed a sound of agreement. He turned his gaze towards the ash-grey forest ahead of them. “If it’s new, we should test it out, then,” John said, nodding towards the forest. Paul thought for a moment and frowned a bit, “But what if we get lost?” John rolled his eyes and grabbed Paul’s arms, dragging him to the forest. “C’mon, Paul. It’s not a huge forest, there are probably hiking tracks everywhere. Besides, ye don’t want to be the one who George threw a tantrum to nor be sitting there, listening to Ringo’s beats, do ya?” he said with a wink. Upon hearing that, Paul burst out laughing, his hazel eyes shining brightly and crinkling at the edges. “I suppose so,” he said, smiling brightly while following John towards the ash-grey forest, camera at the ready in one hand and John’s hand in the other.


	2. The Brilliant Idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We going back in time so that we have context of what's happening because the writer did not write it before because this was meant to be a one-shot :"

"Paul! Stop bossing me around, I know what I'm doin'!"

"I know, John. 'M just saying it'd be better if-"

"I think I know what would be better since it's _my_ song!"

"LADS!" Ringo cried exasperatedly for the God knows how many time that session. He could see George sigh into his hands a little ways away from the arguing couple. George Martin and Eppy could be seen behind the glass wall looking worried, tired and scared. Meanwhile, the duo scowled at each other and icy cold silence ensues. After what seems like years, Paul let out a sound that very closely resembled a sob. He rubbed at his face, dropped into a chair and whispered, "I'm tired. I can't do this anymore." Immediately, John's face softened and he went to console the boy.  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Ringo saw the studio door creak open as Eppy steps in. Slowly and carefully, he strides over to where Paul and John are. "I think we all need a break." he said, putting his hand on Paul's shoulder.  
"Tha'd be nice," George piped in, "Being at home without the pressure from fans. Taking a hiatus, like." The rest of the band nodded to each other in agreement and murmured things they would do during that time. "Actually," Eppy said, effectively silencing the boys, "I might have a better idea."

"Hold on. Run that by me again?" Ringo heard John ask incredulously. Eppy sighed and muttered something very quietly before pointing towards the photo of a mansion-like house on his screen and answered, "Four of you, in this house, in Scotland, bonding!" he said with faux cheerfulness in his voice. For the second time in that 10 minutes, the four boys blinked at Eppy in a comically synchronised fashion. Ringo would've laughed if only he wasn't still feeling down after seeing his best mates fight and doesn't have a head filled with questions. Eppy then sighed after the confused looks and explained "Come on, boys. It's big, it's nice, it's open, there's a forest out the back and, best of all, it's free!"  
"Jeez, would'ye listen to yerself, Eppy. You sound like a proper salesman, ye do," John snickered followed by the others. Out of the corner his eyes, Ringo saw Paul frowning, despite the laugh they're having. Without knowing it, He was about to listen to a thought he didn't realise he had.

Paul then bluntly stated, "If we're sick of each other, then wouldn't it just do us so much better to be apart for a while?" The atmosphere dropped as sudden as Paul's words. The other three immediately stopped and stared at Paul, agreeing silently. Eppy let out another sigh. "Please, don't ever say you're sick of each other, lads. It's not your band mates that you're sick of, so it'd do you so much better to just be away from all this," Eppy motioned vaguely, "and do it together. You'd be closer, fresher, and it'll all be fine. Alright?" Ringo saw George direct his eyes to his, then to the other two, communicating silently and, being the best friends they are, knowing each other's thoughts in mere seconds. Finally, Ringo saw George looked back at Eppy (who seemed to light up a bit) and said, "Alright... but what about the fans?" Hearing that, Eppy immediately grins and sprang to his feet, practically running towards the studio door. As the four of them looked at each other confusedly, Eppy came back with an opened laptop. Across the desktop are numerous news articles,varying in credibility, all saying a version of "The Beatles to Holiday in Bahamas!". George felt himself grin widely and heard John whistle and said, "You've overdone yourself, Epstein. What would we do without you?" But for whatever reason that Ringo couldn't think of, Eppy dropped his grin and looked at them with solemnity and seriousness. He slowly brushed his hair back and whispered, "Look. Please don't take yourselves away from all this because of pressure from outside. Please never stop doing this. And I'm not saying this because of the money. You boys love each other. You are happy together. Please. I want you four to be happy. Alright?" George looked towards the others, finding out that he wasn't the only one startled by the sudden seriousness.

Ringo looked towards the others, finding out that he wasn't the only one startled by the sudden seriousness. "A- Alright. We'll go," Paul stuttered, still surprised by Eppy's words. At that, Eppy smiled and stood up from his seat. "I'm sure you'll enjoy this." He said quietly, then louder "Alright! I'll go and get things ready for you. Pack up, boys! We're going tomorrow evening, but please be here by 12. We need to get disguises on you."  
"W-what do we need to do?" Ringo asked.

He thought he sounded perfectly logical but apparently not to John because he shot back lightly with, "Don't play dumb, Rich. The fan would kill and take our skin for a little souvenir. I'm gonna get some snacks."

And thus, Ringo was left in the studio wondering what the hell will happen to his face tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I wasn't that satisfied of it but I couldn't think of anything better at that moment. Let me know if you like it and maybe comment on how I could improve it :D  
I'll try to update it every other week.


End file.
